


【翻譯】Too Much Love

by Smilock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilock/pseuds/Smilock
Summary: 他站在那兒，Michael在他面前而Castiel在他身後，他的心在Lucifer的緊握下已經躺到很遠的地方。“Dean，你不能這樣做！”Castiel反對說。“我沒有別的選擇！”Dean嘆息著，但那不是完全的事實。總是有別的選擇，但他從很久以前便做出了自己的選擇——他選擇了Sam, 很多很多很多年前，當他還是四歲而Sam只有六個月大而他和Sam保證一切都會沒事的。他選擇了Sam超越任何事以及任何人。他一直都是而且一直都會，甚至超越了他自己，因為Sam就是生命，以及Sam是Dean的整個世界，因為如果沒有Sam的話就沒有Dean。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Much Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723768) by [Meghadoota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghadoota/pseuds/Meghadoota). 



> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723768
> 
> Too Much Love by Meghadoota

他站在那兒，一個大天使在他面前而一個天使在他身後，他的心在已經躺到很遠的地方，被Lucifer緊緊地捏著。

  
“如果我們合作，我們可以打倒Lucifer嗎？”他要求Michael。

“Dean—” Cass開始抗議。

“我們能嗎？” Dean咆哮著。

“我們有機會，” Michael回應說，雙眼暗沉而近乎誠懇。

“Dean，你不可以！” Castiel反對說。

Dean正要反駁那天使，卻迷失在一堆措辭裡。因為他應該如何告訴他Sam對他的意義？Lucifer手上有Sam，該死的！Lucifer得到了Sammy！——Sammy，他是一切！那個嬰孩，躺在媽媽的臂膀裡，眼睛蔚藍而睏睠，然而雙眼卻大睜著以及充滿好奇，就在Dean抱著他的小手、驚嘆著它是多麼的細小和柔軟、驚嘆著那些細軟的指甲，並在Sam緊攥住他的手不願放開時咯咯笑著的時候。Sam也是爸爸的小Sammy——瘦削而骨感、凌亂的頭髮，那個爸爸在那命中注定的夜晚放進Dean手裡的小嬰兒，那個男孩，在甚少與爸爸待在一起成長成反叛少年的男孩兒，所有的小不滿和爭論和尖叫都互相配合在一起，當Sam逃到Stanford，那條Dean無法踏上一步的路上……卻帶著爸爸沉默的驕傲和喜樂，帶著像爸爸一樣的酒窩，以及所有爸爸的獵魔技能……那些一起在寶貝裡渡過的白晝和夜晚，只有他們三人——爸爸、Sammy、和Dean。

Sam是Dean生命裡的所有色彩。Sam是金褐色，是那在Sammy成長時變得暗沉的拖把頭髮。Sam是綠色和金色和榛色和灰色和藍色，所有從他的眼睛反射的色調，每當他們遊蹤在國境裡、陽光灸熱而明亮地打在寶貝上時的反射。Sam是夜裡的黑色，躺在Dean身邊那結實、菱角分明的線條，即使在黑暗裡仍能清楚識別的，暗沉而穩妥，當Sammy還是嬰孩時Dean爬進他的嬰兒床，當他們仍然年少而爸爸載著他們四處奔走時在Impala的後座裡，在他們的孩提時分享過的無數汽車旅館的床，所有他們現在仍然與對方分享的床上。Sam是白色，他的牙齒裡的白，他那點亮了整張臉的笑容的白。Sam是金色和黃色，當他露出稀有、電眼的笑容時比太陽還要耀眼。Sam是白皙的淡粉紅白色，這顏色是他下盤上的小疤痕，那只有Dean知道他有的、他很多年前從一次跟爸爸一起的狼人狩獵中得到的——那道疤，Dean總在黑暗的夜裡用舌頭追蹤著、令Sam的肚子崩緊，他的手指掐進Dean的頭髮，當Dean吸吮那疤痕然後往下移動時。Sam也是透紅的粉紅色——那些紅暈瀰漫在他的皮膚，當Dean越過他，在他耳邊低語著下流的話語令Sam的瞳孔放大和下沉、粉色的紅暈漫延在他的喉嚨和胸前，直直地沉積到他脹大的、急切的性器尖端。

  
Sam是黑夜，Sam是白晝，Sam是Dean生命裡的所有季節——那個陽光猛烈的夏天的熱度裡灸熱、汗津津、暴躁的弟弟。Sam是春天的溫暖和色彩，茂密的綠色草地和他們穿過那些鄉郊時盛開滿地的花兒，Sam的眼睛是閃爍的，伴隨在過去那些年來把它們框在一起的小裂紋，當他凝視著所有的美麗本質時他的嘴唇提供了一個慢慢展開的小小微笑。Sam也是冬天——他們依畏著渡過那些他們仍是小孩而爸爸離開了的冰冷夜晚，鹽巴和燃燒的煙霧隱約殘留的大手傳遞著溫暖，那隻手滑進Dean的襯衣底下，強行扯掉它，遊走在Dean的每一吋肌膚上，Dean身體上的所有雀斑、所有輪廓——所有的一切，只屬於Sam的Dean的所有。

Sam也是他那愚蠢的女孩子氣洗頭水的果香味——那陣Dean總是取笑他、然而秘密地愛著的味道，因為那實在太不堪、完全就是Sam。Sam是爸爸的古龍水的氣味——那陣Sam中學時第一次跟一個女孩約會而抹了滿身的氣味。Sam亦是他們的童年的氣味——在他還是個孩子時身上的嬰兒味道，在他們的舊房子燃燒時，他的小寶寶被緊抱在Dean的手臂裡，他帶著Sam離開那幢烈火熊熊的屋子時的味道，從所有年輕的Sam花在圖書館裡為他們搜集資料而來的老舊書本味道，寶貝黑美人的味道，機油和爸爸的皮外套以及兩個小男孩在後座裡親密地坐在一起，時而拌拌嘴，時而底語著些小秘密，分享故事和微笑和笑聲和抽泣。Sam還是獵魔的氣味——濃烈的、鐵鏽的血腥味，有時候會黏在他們身上徘徊不散的骨頭燒焦味道，火藥和岩鹽和銀、聖油和燃燒的巫術袋的味道。Sam甚至是純粹的Sam的氣味——他的汗水他的頭髮的味道以及他的法蘭絨襯衫的洗滌劑味道，Sam也是麝香的、鹹鹹的Sammy味道，那陣當Dean吸吮著他的弟弟的性器時如洪流般湧進他的鼻子裡的味道。

  
Sam是和平與寂靜——一個小時接一個小時地花時間駕駛得很安靜，卻是一種如此舒適的安靜，Dean知道他永遠不會與任何其他人分享這樣的安靜。Sam也是音樂——齊柏林飛船和冥河合唱團和AC/DC和金屬製品(註1)，而當Dean把音量調太高時Sam那張婊子臉，以及Dean看見Sam的大腳丫隨著節奏輕輕打拍子時他的微笑。Sam是不論死活合唱團，是迷離的夜樂團，Sam也是媽媽的Hey Jude(註2)。Sam是輕柔的鼻鼾和高聲的大笑，以及當他們還是小孩子時Dean總是搔他的癢的咯咯笑聲。Sam是即使面對Dean最遜的笑話仍然大笑的聲音，Sam也是寶貝的引擎的咆哮以及她平滑的車輪和她的車門吱吖作響的聲音。Sam是刻上他們的開首字母時刀子劃在木上的聲音，Sam是以諾咒語和拉丁驅魔咒文的聲音，吸血鬼的頭顱從身體上被割斷落地時那令人滿足的重擊聲。Sam是當獵魔進行得不妙時那陣響亮、擔憂的大叫Dean! ，而Sam也是每一次Dean死去時說出的最後遺言。Sam是喚醒Dean的聲線，還有那在他耳畔底語的聲線，在那些他們用跟對方做愛來渡過的夜裡，或者當他們粗暴而火熱、肢體交纏以及嘴唇和牙齒和舌頭碰撞，低吼和抽插和起伏還有心臟用力撞擊胸腔和互相的配合，光滑的皮膚滑動的聲音，Sam不規則的呼吸聲，當他射滿Dean肚子上時他的呻吟聲。  
(註1：Led Zeppelin; Styx; AC/DC; Metallica，都是經典的硬派搖滾樂團)  
(註2Dead or Alive是流行樂團; Night Moves是爵士樂團; Hey Jude是The Beatles的曲，都是比較抒情或輕快的曲)

Sam是所有他媽的語言混在一起——一種只有Dean和他會說的語言……一種語言，恬不知恥的咧嘴笑和升起的眉毛和假笑和眨眼，以及他的手落在Sammy背上的觸碰，還有在血腥的獵魔後手掌托著Dean的臉，那語言是Sam的手扯開Dean的襯衫，手指擔心地飄過每一吋肌膚檢查傷勢，是沉默地輕觸著Dean的傷疤，伴隨著所有從來無人預期一個獵人會擁有的溫柔。他們在一起獵魔如此多年以來所創造的標記和手勢的語言，那種語言是輕盈的步伐緊緊尾隨著Dean走入鬧鬼的房子和吸血鬼巢穴和充滿狼人的森林，向他保證他的哥哥永遠都照看著他背後，那種語言是靜靜的比劃，是當Sam完全地在Dean腦裡讀到他們做了一個很明顯會有危險的計劃卻進行得相當順利時的厭棄時刻。Sam是Jerk和Bitch，和你是我的哥哥而我會為你做任何事，以及Sam是我來帶你回家了。見鬼了，Sam就是家。家是任何Sam在的地方——不論是帶著黴味的汽車旅館房間或地堡裡或者在寶貝裡，抑或是在一個殘忍的不同宇宙有著一堆只會吼叫的生物和只有煙燻蜥蜴作晚餐而他們只有彼此作同伴。

Sam是信念，Sam是犧牲，Sam也是希望。Sam是那個在Dean失去信念時為他保持它的人，Sam是所有他的弟弟為了世界而作的犧牲，一次又一次，不斷地——那個狗娘養的無私混蛋。Sam是勇氣和果敢以及無私以及仁慈。Sam是希望——那維持著Dean的生命及他媽的每一次他失去一切時繼續支撐他的希望。Sam是每一次Dean把自己埋進死胡同時最後照亮他的光彩。Sam是光——是點亮了Dean的世界並令Dean的一切變得明亮璀燦，即使在最黑暗的時刻。Sam是Dean最大的人性——唯一讓他保住理性和保持人類的事物。Sam是永不放棄——不在那次Rawhead狩獵(註3) 而Dean躺在死亡的大門裡時，不在Dean去了地獄時，不在Dean變成一個他媽的惡魔，或者帶著該隱印記的無情殺人機器時。  
(註3：Rawhead是第一季的某一隻怪物，我忘記中文譯作甚麼也查不到…)

“Dean——”Castiel抗議道，即使Dean知道他永遠無法給別人解釋這一切，無法向那天使、向任何人，見鬼的甚至向Sam本人解釋。在整個宇宙裡都沒有足夠的字眼讓他形容Sam對他的意義。

“Lucifer抓了Sam！”他幾乎吆喝Castiel。”還有Jack！”他補充道，因為如果他陷入了他的畏懼、他的恐慌、Sam-Sam-Sam-Sam的吟誦在他多年的人生裡鳴響著、錘打著他的腦子和心靈，那份恐懼便會更深更深地滲進他的骨幹裡，進入他血淋淋的靈魂——那份再次失去Sam的恐懼，再一次的，只是在他媽的幾天裡。

  
“我沒有別的選擇！”Dean感嘆著，但那不是完全的事實。他們總是有別的選擇，但他從很久以前便做出了自己的選擇。他選擇了Sam, 很多很多很多年前，當他還是四歲而Sam只有六個月大而他向Sam保證一切都會沒事的。他選擇了Sam凌架於任何事以及任何人。他一直都是而且一直都會，甚至超越了他自己，因為Sam就是生命，以及Sam是Dean的整個世界，而Sam就是Dean——因為如果沒有Sam的話就沒有Dean……因為他們是一體的——SamandDean, SamandDean, SamandDean，這就是一直以來的他們，總是在一起，兩副軀殼，但是一個靈魂——不管那聽起來有多娘娘腔。

“這是個一次性的交易，”他告訴Michael，因為他需要的就只是一次機會，一擊，讓他盡好他媽的力去從魔鬼手裡拯救他的弟弟，那個他的生命的意義已經超越了其他任何事物，甚至超越了Dean自己的生命的弟弟。

  
那甚至可能不成功，以他所知Lucifer可能會以殺了他作結尾。但他都會去保護Sam、他會去拯救他、他會去保住他的命——他會去地獄和天堂甚至那他媽的虛無然後回來，只為了他的弟弟。而如果他做不到……好吧，如果他死了——而且假若他無法從魔鬼那兒救Sam的話他的確會死——他也會跟他的弟弟一起死亡，帶著他弟弟的名字掛在嘴唇上，帶著Sam的臉孔作為他雙眼最後所見的事物，因為Sam是他的過去，Sam是他的現在，以及假如Sam不在的話就沒有未來……因為Sam是他的另一半，而Sam令他變得完整……因為Sam就是Dean，而Dean就是Sam，以及他將會去救他的弟弟或者拼了命去嘗試。


	2. 简体版

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他站在那儿，Michael在他面前而Castiel在他身后，他的心在Lucifer的紧握下已经躺到很远的地方。
> 
> “Dean，你不能这样做！”Castiel反对说。
> 
> “我没有别的选择！”Dean叹息着，但那不是完全的事实。总是有别的选择，但他从很久以前便做出了自己的选择——他选择了Sam, 很多很多很多年前，当他还是四岁而Sam只有六个月大而他和Sam保证一切都会没事的。他选择了Sam超越任何事以及任何人。他一直都是而且一直都会，甚至超越了他自己，因为Sam就是生命，以及Sam是Dean的整个世界，因为如果没有Sam的话就没有Dean。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723768
> 
> Too Much Love by Meghadoota

他站在那儿，一个大天使在他面前而一个天使在他身后，他的心在已经躺到很远的地方，被Lucifer紧紧地捏着。

“如果我们合作，我们可以打倒Lucifer吗？”他要求Michael。

“Dean—” Cass开始抗议。

“我们能吗？” Dean咆哮着。

“我们有机会，” Michael回应说，双眼暗沉而近乎诚恳。

“Dean，你不可以！” Castiel反对说。

Dean正要反驳那天使，却迷失在一堆措辞裡。因为他应该如何告诉他Sam对他的意义？Lucifer手上有Sam，该死的！Lucifer得到了Sammy！——Sammy，他是一切！那个婴孩，躺在妈妈的臂膀裡，眼睛蔚蓝而睏睠，然而双眼却大睁着以及充满好奇，就在Dean抱着他的小手、惊叹着它是多麽的细小和柔软、惊叹着那些细软的指甲，并在Sam紧攥住他的手不愿放开时咯咯笑着的时候。Sam也是爸爸的小Sammy——瘦削而骨感、凌乱的头髮，那个爸爸在那命中注定的夜晚放进Dean手裡的小婴儿，那个男孩，在甚少与爸爸待在一起成长成反叛少年的男孩儿，所有的小不满和争论和尖叫都互相配合在一起，当Sam逃到Stanford，那条Dean无法踏上一步的路上……却带着爸爸沉默的骄傲和喜乐，带着像爸爸一样的酒窝，以及所有爸爸的猎魔技能……那些一起在宝贝裡渡过的白昼和夜晚，只有他们三人——爸爸、Sammy、和Dean。

Sam是Dean生命裡的所有色彩。Sam是金褐色，是那在Sammy成长时变得暗沉的拖把头髮。Sam是绿色和金色和榛色和灰色和蓝色，所有从他的眼睛反射的色调，每当他们游踪在国境裡、阳光灸热而明亮地打在宝贝上时的反射。Sam是夜裡的黑色，躺在Dean身边那结实、菱角分明的线条，即使在黑暗裡仍能清楚识别的，暗沉而稳妥，当Sammy还是婴孩时Dean爬进他的婴儿床，当他们仍然年少而爸爸载着他们四处奔走时在Impala的后座裡，在他们的孩提时分享过的无数汽车旅馆的床，所有他们现在仍然与对方分享的床上。Sam是白色，他的牙齿裡的白，他那点亮了整张脸的笑容的白。Sam是金色和黄色，当他露出稀有、电眼的笑容时比太阳还要耀眼。Sam是白皙的淡粉红白色，这颜色是他下盘上的小疤痕，那只有Dean知道他有的、他很多年前从一次跟爸爸一起的狼人狩猎中得到的——那道疤，Dean总在黑暗的夜裡用舌头追踪着、令Sam的肚子崩紧，他的手指掐进Dean的头髮，当Dean吸吮那疤痕然后往下移动时。Sam也是透红的粉红色——那些红晕瀰漫在他的皮肤，当Dean越过他，在他耳边低语着下流的话语令Sam的瞳孔放大和下沉、粉色的红晕漫延在他的喉咙和胸前，直直地沉积到他胀大的、急切的性※器尖端。

Sam是黑夜，Sam是白昼，Sam是Dean生命裡的所有季节——那个阳光勐烈的夏天的热度裡灸热、汗津津、暴躁的弟弟。Sam是春天的温暖和色彩，茂密的绿色草地和他们穿过那些乡郊时盛开满地的花儿，Sam的眼睛是闪烁的，伴随在过去那些年来把它们框在一起的小裂纹，当他凝视着所有的美丽本质时他的嘴唇提供了一个慢慢展开的小小微笑。Sam也是冬天——他们依畏着渡过那些他们仍是小孩而爸爸离开了的冰冷夜晚，盐巴和燃烧的烟雾隐约残留的大手传递着温暖，那隻手滑进Dean的衬衣底下，强行扯掉它，游走在Dean的每一吋肌肤上，Dean身体上的所有雀斑、所有轮廓——所有的一切，只属于Sam的Dean的所有。

Sam也是他那愚蠢的女孩子气洗头水的果香味——那阵Dean总是取笑他、然而秘密地爱着的味道，因为那实在太不堪、完全就是Sam。Sam是爸爸的古龙水的气味——那阵Sam中学时第一次跟一个女孩约会而抹了满身的气味。Sam亦是他们的童年的气味——在他还是个孩子时身上的婴儿味道，在他们的旧房子燃烧时，他的小宝宝被紧抱在Dean的手臂裡，他带着Sam离开那幢烈火熊熊的屋子时的味道，从所有年轻的Sam花在图书馆裡为他们搜集资料而来的老旧书本味道，宝贝黑美人的味道，机油和爸爸的皮外套以及两个小男孩在后座裡亲密地坐在一起，时而拌拌嘴，时而底语着些小秘密，分享故事和微笑和笑声和抽泣。Sam还是猎魔的气味——浓烈的、铁鏽的血腥味，有时候会黏在他们身上徘徊不散的骨头烧焦味道，火药和岩盐和银、圣油和燃烧的巫术袋的味道。Sam甚至是纯粹的Sam的气味——他的汗水他的头髮的味道以及他的法兰绒衬衫的洗涤剂味道，Sam也是麝香的、咸咸的Sammy味道，那阵当Dean吸吮着他的弟弟的性※器时如洪流般涌进他的鼻子裡的味道。

Sam是和平与寂静——一个小时接一个小时地花时间驾驶得很安静，却是一种如此舒适的安静，Dean知道他永远不会与任何其他人分享这样的安静。Sam也是音乐——齐柏林飞船和冥河合唱团和AC/DC和金属製品(注1)，而当Dean把音量调太高时Sam那张婊子脸，以及Dean看见Sam的大脚丫随着节奏轻轻打拍子时他的微笑。Sam是不论死活合唱团，是迷离的夜乐团，Sam也是妈妈的Hey Jude(注2)。Sam是轻柔的鼻鼾和高声的大笑，以及当他们还是小孩子时Dean总是搔他的痒的咯咯笑声。Sam是即使面对Dean最逊的笑话仍然大笑的声音，Sam也是宝贝的引擎的咆哮以及她平滑的车轮和她的车门吱吖作响的声音。Sam是刻上他们的开首字母时刀子划在木上的声音，Sam是以诺咒语和拉丁驱魔咒文的声音，吸血鬼的头颅从身体上被割断落地时那令人满足的重击声。Sam是当猎魔进行得不妙时那阵响亮、担忧的大叫Dean! ，而Sam也是每一次Dean死去时说出的最后遗言。Sam是唤醒Dean的声线，还有那在他耳畔底语的声线，在那些他们用跟对方做※爱来渡过的夜裡，或者当他们粗暴而火热、肢体交缠以及嘴唇和牙齿和舌头碰撞，低吼和抽※插和起伏还有心脏用力撞击胸腔和互相的配合，光滑的皮肤滑动的声音，Sam不规则的呼吸声，当他射满Dean肚子上时他的呻※吟声。  
(注1：Led Zeppelin;  Styx; AC/DC; Metallica，都是经典的硬派摇滚乐团)  
(注2︰Dead or Alive是流行乐团; Night Moves是爵士乐团; Hey Jude是The Beatles的曲，都是比较抒情或轻快的曲)

Sam是所有他妈的语言混在一起——一种只有Dean和他会说的语言……一种语言，恬不知耻的咧嘴笑和升起的眉毛和假笑和眨眼，以及他的手落在Sammy背上的触碰，还有在血腥的猎魔后手掌托着Dean的脸，那语言是Sam的手扯开Dean的衬衫，手指担心地飘过每一吋肌肤检查伤势，是沉默地轻触着Dean的伤疤，伴随着所有从来无人预期一个猎人会拥有的温柔。他们在一起猎魔如此多年以来所创造的标记和手势的语言，那种语言是轻盈的步伐紧紧尾随着Dean走入闹鬼的房子和吸血鬼巢穴和充满狼人的森林，向他保证他的哥哥永远都照看着他背后，那种语言是静静的比划，是当Sam完全地在Dean脑裡读到他们做了一个很明显会有危险的计划却进行得相当顺利时的厌弃时刻。Sam是Jerk和Bitch，和你是我的哥哥而我会为你做任何事，以及Sam是我来带你回家了。见鬼了，Sam就是家。家是任何Sam在的地方——不论是带着霉味的汽车旅馆房间或地堡裡或者在宝贝裡，抑或是在一个残忍的不同宇宙有着一堆只会吼叫的生物和只有烟燻蜥蜴作晚餐而他们只有彼此作同伴。

Sam是信念，Sam是牺牲，Sam也是希望。Sam是那个在Dean失去信念时为他保持它的人，Sam是所有他的弟弟为了世界而作的牺牲，一次又一次，不断地——那个狗娘养的无私溷蛋。Sam是勇气和果敢以及无私以及仁慈。Sam是希望——那维持着Dean的生命及他妈的每一次他失去一切时继续支撑他的希望。Sam是每一次Dean把自己埋进死胡同时最后照亮他的光彩。Sam是光——是点亮了Dean的世界并令Dean的一切变得明亮璀灿，即使在最黑暗的时刻。Sam是Dean最大的人性——唯一让他保住理性和保持人类的事物。Sam是永不放弃——不在那次Rawhead狩猎(注3) 而Dean躺在死亡的大门裡时，不在Dean去了地狱时，不在Dean变成一个他妈的恶魔，或者带着该隐印记的无情杀人机器时。  
(注3：Rawhead是第一季的某一隻怪物，我忘记中文译作甚麽也查不到…)

“Dean——”Castiel抗议道，即使Dean知道他永远无法给别人解释这一切，无法向那天使、向任何人，见鬼的甚至向Sam本人解释。在整个宇宙裡都没有足够的字眼让他形容Sam对他的意义。

“Lucifer抓了Sam！”他几乎吆喝Castiel。”还有Jack！”他补充道，因为如果他陷入了他的畏惧、他的恐慌、Sam-Sam-Sam-Sam的吟诵在他多年的人生裡鸣响着、锤打着他的脑子和心灵，那份恐惧便会更深更深地渗进他的骨干裡，进入他血淋淋的灵魂——那份再次失去Sam的恐惧，再一次的，只是在他妈的几天裡。

“我没有别的选择！”Dean感叹着，但那不是完全的事实。他们总是有别的选择，但他从很久以前便做出了自己的选择。他选择了Sam, 很多很多很多年前，当他还是四岁而Sam只有六个月大而他向Sam保证一切都会没事的。他选择了Sam凌架于任何事以及任何人。他一直都是而且一直都会，甚至超越了他自己，因为Sam就是生命，以及Sam是Dean的整个世界，而Sam就是Dean——因为如果没有Sam的话就没有Dean……因为他们是一体的——SamandDean, SamandDean, SamandDean，这就是一直以来的他们，总是在一起，两副躯壳，但是一个灵魂——不管那听起来有多娘娘腔。

“这是个一次性的交易，”他告诉Michael，因为他需要的就只是一次机会，一击，让他尽好他妈的力去从魔鬼手裡拯救他的弟弟，那个他的生命的意义已经超越了其他任何事物，甚至超越了Dean自己的生命的弟弟。

那甚至可能不成功，以他所知Lucifer可能会以杀了他作结尾。但他都会去保护Sam、他会去拯救他、他会去保住他的命——他会去地狱和天堂甚至那他妈的虚无然后回来，只为了他的弟弟。而如果他做不到……好吧，如果他死了——而且假若他无法从魔鬼那儿救Sam的话他的确会死——他也会跟他的弟弟一起死亡，带着他弟弟的名字挂在嘴唇上，带着Sam的脸孔作为他双眼最后所见的事物，因为Sam是他的过去，Sam是他的现在，以及假如Sam不在的话就没有未来……因为Sam是他的另一半，而Sam令他变得完整……因为Sam就是Dean，而Dean就是Sam，以及他将会去救他的弟弟或者拼了命去尝试。


End file.
